


Opia

by DapperSheep



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep
Summary: Each cycle of summoning brought with it something new. For him, this one... this one was...
Relationships: Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Opia

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. What else is there to say? Oh and stupid, hopeless boys too stubborn to admit that they’re way past the initial ‘pulling your pigtails because I like you’ stage. Another old unbeta'd fanfic I decided to share after two years of sharing it privately. Enjoy.
> 
> A steamy little prequel to my other work, [Say It More Clearly].

It started out as a curiosity. An act that piqued Red Wine's interest more than it did Steak's.

Their Master Attendants of this particular cycle were siblings, one older than the other by some years yet they got along marginally well. Destiny was a fickle thing, but they both knew that it meant the siblings would be together for as long as humanly possible.

Red Wine had been contracted to the older one, who at the same time, had a lover who shared his master's promiscuity. There wasn't a week where they hadn't overheard their masters jesting over the older sibling's 'appetite', or their nighttime activities.

Steak hadn't really thought much of it. He wasn't Red Wine's keeper, neither was he going to prevent Red Wine from pursuing whatever vein of interest that happened to catch his fancy. Besides, it was a private matter, and his master did not tell him to specifically keep an eye on their sibling.

The horned Food Soul didn't know whether his lack of foresight was a good thing or a bad thing. But it was too late by the time he thought about it.

It didn't take long for Red Wine to pull Steak into his curiosity, and subsequently, it became an activity that the redheaded Food Soul found himself partaking in, even though he usually puts up a good struggle, fighting the other Food Soul and blaming him for this corruption even as he found himself indulging the other in the end.

He'd rather not think about the possibility that it was because Red Wine had introduced him to it when he had been particularly drunk and they were both in a good mood. At this point, it was semantics Steak really didn't care to think about.

It was Red's fault. That was that.

"Red Wine, what the fuck." Steak growled out, pushing the other off him but not entirely.

They were both deep in the backwoods behind their Master Attendants' home, on night patrol duty when something had caught their attention.

They had chased that disturbance further away from the house, hunted it down until it revealed itself to be a Fallen Angel that had gotten too close and fled upon sensing the Food Souls in pursuit.

The battle was hard fought, but shortlived on the side of the Fallen Angel. Now its mangled corpse sizzled and slowly started to dissipate, while further away were the two Food Souls, slightly wounded but alive.

Red Wine narrowed his eyes at Steak, his otherwise calm expression unchanging. Under tonight's full moon, his wine-red eyes seemed to shine with an eerie light.

"Indulge me." He said, straightening himself up and keeping his close distance. "It's been over a month, Steak."

"If this were a fistfight I would gladly indulge you." Steak threw out. They glared long and hard at one another before Steak broke eye contact and started down the path back to the house.

A second set of footsteps followed close behind him in the undergrowth, unhurried but he could feel Red Wine's eyes boring into the back of his skull.

It sent an electrifying thrill down his spine, his body yet to come down from his battle high making him all too aware that it won't be long until Red Wine did something.

It didn't matter that they were both warriors, both predators. If Red Wine wanted something, he would find a way to get it. And that 'something' usually entailed Steak in one way or another.

He took another step. He didn't hear the second set of shoes doing the same.

In a blink of an eye, he felt himself being tackled to the ground. Only his battle-honed reflexes saved him from falling face first into the hard earth.

They tumbled onto the ground in a mass of limbs and bodies. They struggled, with Steak doing his best to push Red Wine away from him though the other Food Soul was having none of it. A snarl passed Steak's lips as they finally settled with Red Wine coming out victorious and on top of him, immediately pressing his lips against Steak's in a clash of teeth.

The redhead's protests died in his throat, though his struggles renewed as he felt a warm tongue pushing past his lips, seeking out his own. Despite his best efforts, Steak couldn't stifle a moan.

His wrists held above his head by strong arms, and with the weight of Red Wine straddling him, it was difficult to move one way or the other.

Steak had the fleeting thought of biting down on that invasive muscle, it would serve the purpose, but at the same time-

_ He forgot how good of a kisser Red Wine could be. _

They parted suddenly after that thought came and went. Dazed by the suddenness of it, Steak blinked owlishly up at Red Wine, who looked down at him with barely contained heat in that put-off expression of his.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that." Red Wine growled out. Steak felt his cheeks coloring and he averted his gaze to the side. They were quiet, the cricket chirps and soft hoot of distant owls overtaking the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"Get off." Steak said, tone almost hushed. Red Wine reluctantly did as he said, though he merely sat beside the redhead as he gingerly sat up.

They didn't talk for a long moment either, not until Red Wine moved closer and slowly reached out to take his left hand, the one free of gloves and gauntlets. Steak merely watched him with a reserved and wary look.

"You have a wound. Let me." The princely Food Soul said softly. That was all the warning he got before Red Wine lifted his hand and carefully licked the deep cut across the back.

Steak shivered at the warm contact, but otherwise didn't push him away a second time. Red Wine had this odd habit, though he never showed the inclination when in the presence of the others, or in front of their Attendants.

It wasn't blood sucking. Red Wine had confessed to him before that he found the idea abhorrent and awfully cliche, on top of the claim that in copious amounts, the coppery smell nauseated him.

One of those was a lie, but Steak never saw the need to antagonize him in that manner. When Red Wine did this, it was often with intention of passing some of his magic to heal. It was weird, and concernedly arousing, but for Steak, he branded it as one of Red Wine's stupid little oddities.

Besides, he's never done this to anyone but him.

He didn't understand why Red Wine had taken so keenly to such intimate gestures, never mind what came after. For as long as they have repeated the cycles of summoning, never had Red Wine shown any interest in such mortal activities.

The wound slowly closed, small mottles of white light hovering over the break in his skin. Blood had been cleaned from the surroundings and yet Red Wine still held his hand without doing anything else to it.

"We should head back." Steak decided to be the one to initiate a conversation.

"I want to try something new."

Steak paused. Recovering from his confusion, he withdrew his hand and stood. "That doesn't sound like a good idea at all." He grumbled out. He didn't think twice about extending his other hand to the other Food Soul.

"I wasn't asking." Red Wine deadpanned, taking that offered hand and helped himself up. Gently, without ever letting go of that hand, he pushed Steak up against the nearby tree and pressed himself close, leaning in and nipping at an earlobe.

It took all of Steak's willpower not to have an outburst right there and then. He was essentially trapped and it would take another struggle with Red Wine if he wanted to escape. He decided it wasn't worth the energy.

Red Wine didn't stop trailing small playful nips down his neck, parallel to the vein pulsating too loudly with rushing blood. In his mind, he tried not to think of sinking his teeth into Steak's neck and sucking him dry.

"Let me lead this time." He said. Coming from the other Food Soul, Steak knew what those words implied.

"I'm not spreading my legs for you. In fact, I'm not spreading my legs at all." He argued.

Red Wine rolled his eyes, pulling away ever so slightly. "Come off it, Steak. It isn't bad to be on the other end sometimes."

"That's what you told me before you had me bend you over the table. You complained for hours after that." Steak drawled, earning him an amused snort from Red Wine.

"If only you sounded less like a wall, I'd believe you're actually learning something new."

"What is this something new?"

"Why would I tell an oaf such a simple answer?"

Steak frowned. So much for that line of conversation. But at this rate, their stubbornness had reached a stalemate. Someone had to concede if either of them wanted to get home before sunrise.

Too many times he had trusted Red Wine to be the one to do so. It was often a misteak.

"Fine... Fine. Let's just get this over with." He grumbled out, then sunk to his knees.

It wasn't like this was the first time he got onto his knees in front of Red Wine, nor the opposite. Their 'activities' often had them switching around, since Red Wine seemed particular to variety.

With a single thought, his gauntlet and glove disappeared into mottles of golden light. With both of his hands now bare, he moved to unbutton Red Wine's pants.

_ He could have just cast them off, but of course he doesn't. _ Steak thought. It was so like him to be stubborn about these small things.

He pulled out Red Wine's already half-hard cock, stirring slowly awake by his warm hands.

Steak swallowed the lump in his throat. No matter how many times they've done this, he still felt a pang of nervous energy when he was about to do something that was out of his area of understanding.

Above him, Red Wine remained silent as Steak hesitated for a brief moment, before breathing in and sticking his tongue out, brushing it against the tip almost shyly. When he didn't hear any complaints from the other, he opened his mouth wider and took the whole head into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it before gently sucking.

Steak pulled back, then leaned in to lick the length of the shaft. It was becoming stiff now, but a glance at Red Wine's face told him that he was nowhere near satisfied yet.

_ Fuckin' prick. _

Fueled by irritation at Red Wine's superciliousness, Steak glanced at the member in his hands, then swallowed the whole length in one fluid movement. He tried not to choke as it hit the back of his throat, though it did pull a surprised whimper from him.

He felt movement in response, and at once an electrifying feeling coursed down his spine when a pair of hands grabbed onto his horns. His whole body stiffened at the touch, his breath turning ragged as his body screamed,  _ no no not there, don't pull don't-! _

"S-Steak..." Red Wine gasped. The voice anchored him into the present, making him remember that he had willingly taken the bastard's whole cock into his mouth. The heat in his cheeks did nothing to curb the mortification and arousal that was starting to pool in his belly.

There was no turning back now.

He began to move then, slowly at first, sliding his tongue on the underside of the length. He tilted his head a little from side to side, but finding it impossible to roll his tongue around it. He opted instead to slowly move his head in thrusting motions, joining it with a suck here and there.

"You're becoming awfully good at this." Red Wine muttered between deep, hitching breaths, watching Steak as he bobbed his head. The redhead threw him a heated glare, cheeks flushed red, but didn't stop.

The first moans fell from Red Wine's lips not long after. His hips began to move in rhythm to Steak's sucking and bobbing, hands carefully gripping his horns and guiding his motions and pacing his speed. Steak's hands found purchase in gripping Red Wine's pants as, emboldened by the moans and a simmering need growing hotter in his belly, he began to bob his head faster, encouraged by Red Wine's matching thrusts.

With a muffled outcry, Red Wine came. Steak was kept in place with the grip on his horns as Red Wine came into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. The other Food Soul didn't pull away immediately, doing so only when he deemed himself done.

Steak coughed once his mouth was freed, feeling all too hot and lightheaded all at once. He sat back on his haunches, wiping away a trail of cum and drool from his mouth with his sleeve.

"D... damn you, Red."

"Ah. You  _ are _ actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Red Wine couldn't help the smug tone upon seeing the bulge in between the redhead's legs. He brought up a steel-tipped shoe and teasingly rubbed it against Steak's crotch, earning him a strangled noise from Steak.

"S-stop that." The horned Food Soul stuttered out. Red Wine tilted his head at him, looking suddenly inquisitive despite the smug air still thick around him. He acquiesced to his words though, and refrained from pressing his shoe into that delectable bulge again.

It wasn't like it was going to stay out of sight for long.

"Take off your pants."Red Wine commanded.

"No. Isn't this enough?"

"No." Red Wine replied, narrowing his eyes at the other. "Or are you suggesting I rip up your pants instead?"

Steak bit his lip, tensing and then forcing himself to relax. It was too hard to ask Red Wine to undress him, that had never worked so why should now make any difference?

Without making eye contact, Steak cast off his lower garments, letting them dissipate in the same manner as his gauntlet and gloves. He was glad that they were the only ones out here, with no one bearing witness to him in his half nudity.

Red Wine knelt in front of him then, catching his chin with one hand and forcing Steak to face him. They kissed again, Red Wine slipping his tongue in with little resistance, exploring the moist caverns of Steak's mouth.

Steak offered no protest now, but he was yet to show any signs of reciprocating. Even when Red Wine gave Steak's lower lip a playful little suck, all that Steak would give him was a soft whimper he couldn't hold back.

"Lie back." Red Wine instructed, and Steak warily leaned back against the tree.

He watched as Red Wine put two of his fingers into his own mouth, generously covering it with his saliva. Red Wine made a show of his tongue dancing between his fingers, sucking languidly on them as Steak tried his very best not to stare or swallow with his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Spread them."

Steak gingerly -obediently- spread his legs, his face absolutely red now and giving Red Wine a nice view of his erection. He fought the urge to hiss as he felt a finger pressing against the entrance.

"I'm not surprised that even this part is resisting me." Red Wine commented lightly.

"You like the sound of your voice too much." Steak breathed out, trying to sound snappish and failing. Red Wine shrugged a shoulder and pressed in harder until his finger slipped inside the tight ring, earning him a whimper from the redhead.

Slowly, he pushed it in, gauging the resistance before pulling his finger out halfway, then repeating the pattern again. With each slow thrust and sharp gasp pulled from between Steak's teeth, Red Wine became more confident. It didn't take long for him to add the other finger in, spreading Steak and getting him used to it.

Steak screwed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the earth around him as he fought the urge to move his hips, even as that uncomfortable feeling of being spread ebbed into pleasure.

_ Unwarranted pleasure _ . Steak told himself.

"Red... are you- Ngh?!" Steak bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Looking down, he saw Red Wine take his erection with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over the sensitized tip while his tongue slowly traveled up and down its length.

Red Wine glanced at him as his tongue replaced his thumb, swirling his tongue over the tip and lapping up the precum beads forming on the tip. The fingers inside him didn't stop either, chipping away at his resistance in a different way than Red Wine's sucking of him was.

Together, the ministrations were doing a better job pulling more moans from his throat than either one on their own. Each thrust and suck sent him closer and closer over the edge, and before he knew it, he was falling, arching his back up as he stained his shirt with his own cum.

In the hazy euphoria that settled in his mind, he barely registered the fingers being removed or that he was pulled up onto Red Wine's lap.

"We're not even at that part yet, Steak. Don't fall asleep on me." He heard a teasing voice say. Something warm -a hand?- cupped his cheek while a thumb caressed the edges of his lips, allowing him to focus on that contact to pull himself further back into the waking world.

He recovered quickly enough, his cheeks flushing red again as he realized he was leaning into Red Wine's hand. He leaned away quickly, noting their positions and the fact that Red Wine had finally cast off his pants.

He could feel Red Wine's member pressed against his back, the sinking realization that it was going in him sent a nervous thrill up his spine.

"This won't feel uncomfortable, will it?" Steak asked unsurely, pursing his lips and feeling suddenly too self-aware of Red Wine's gaze on him.

The princely Food Soul raised one eyebrow. "Don't you remember anything I said before?" He asked.

"I don't make it a habit to remember what you say, asshole."

"Dear god, Steak." Red Wine shook his head. "If it helps, a brute like you would handle this far better than you did me."

"Oh... so do I..." Steak trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to recall the memory. "This is like the time in... the study."

" _ On  _ the study floor, yes."

Emotions flickered past their faces. Steak bit his lip, mustering the courage to move and align himself with Red Wine's cock, feeling the head brushing against his entrance.

With a sharp intake of breath, he descended.

He felt the tip going in first, then the whole length and he couldn't help a pained whimper as Red Wine's girth was still larger by comparison to just two fingers, and his ass was trying to accommodate the stretch as much as possible.

Red Wine kept himself from impatiently ramming his length up into him, instead his hands gripped Steak's thighs hard, enough that he was sure there would be bruises later.

Steak was panting hard, unused to the feeling of something invasive and stretching him in ways his mind couldn't compute or connect with the idea that it was sex. Before long, the whole length was in him, the tight ring of his muscles contracting around Red Wine's cock. The sensation was just so strange he couldn't think or give a word to it.

Red Wine is in him. Red Wine is in him and he can't admit that it wasn't a bad feeling.

Steak breathed in deep, a slight hitch as a groan worked its way out of him when he shifted a little too much and he felt that length throbbing.

"You're doing so well, Steak." Red Wine purred.

"I'm... not a child..." Steak breathed out. He thought little of Red Wine's praises, seeing as he never gave them outside these trysts. 

Insincere. A hope spot. It was likely something he picked up as what couples did during these activities when they were lost in the feeling of being one.

To his credit, Red Wine did not reply. Steak took another moment to compose himself before he started moving, letting that shaft slide a little out of him before descending on it again.

Red Wine had been right. With Steak having control over the pace, he was getting accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated. It was no longer as uncomfortable, and he felt bold enough to increase the speed of his pace just a little.

Eventually, it burned through Red Wine's patience. 

"Red- hngh!" Steak's words died out into a series of moans as Red Wine thrust his hips up. His pace was hungry, fierce like the searing heat in those eyes locked onto Steak's. Steak could barely keep up until he wordlessly conceded control to Red Wine, just as he had wanted since the start.

There were no words exchanged between them, not that there was any need for it. Steak's body jolted in response to thrusts that never seemed to stop or slowed. A few times Red Wine hit something deep in him that made stars explode behind his eyelids and pulled such pleased cries from his throat. 

It was unfair that Red Wine knew ways to make him lose his mind, tame him but not control him.

It was unfair that he would willingly allow himself to be used by the other Food Soul for whatever fancies he may spontaneously have.

But worst of all...

"R-Red..."

"Steak..."

It was unfair that Red Wine had his heart even when Steak had no idea when he had given it in the first place.

"I..."

As he felt himself tipping over the edge, Steak locked gazes with Red Wine. In that brief moment between the climax and fall, a strange feeling took hold of him and he allowed it to control him, make his body lean forward as the final thrust hit him deep.

He pressed his chapped lips against Red Wine's soft parted ones, his cry muffled between their lips as he came all over between their bodies at the same time he felt Red Wine release deep inside him.

All around them, the night continued. The full moon slowly rose into the sky, the only witness to this moment shared between two long-lived creatures of this world.

Red Wine closed his eyes, allowing himself to regain his breath as he listened to Steak's own breathing steadying its pace almost in time with his. He couldn't make himself say out loud that Steak looked so good like this, eyes glazed over with post-coitus euphoria and ever so complacently limp against him.

It didn't mean he didn't enjoy it when he was throwing barbed words and fists at him. No, he enjoyed every aspect of his Steak, loved it, if he could even call it love.

He allowed himself a tiny impulsive act of running his fingers through Steak's mussed up hair, carefully untangling some strands that knotted themselves around his horns. Against him, Steak made soft groans of protest, pulling a small hidden smile from him.

He didn't want to think about that last kiss. Didn't want to think that in those eyes that burned like embers, he saw something. Something vulnerable but precious. He wasn't sure if it was a reflection or something else.

_ This shortsighted barbarian. Making me work so hard and yet he would never... _

"Come on, you oaf. It's late and I would love to soak in a bath right now."

He was content to have this moment, if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows
> 
> n. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out.


End file.
